


One More Dare, No More Secrets

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Incest, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sibling Incest, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: After so many years, there isn't much surprise in playing Truth or Dare, but it's still fun when they all get together.
Relationships: Kim Junho/Kim Junsu (JYJ)





	One More Dare, No More Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Truth or dare lost its ability to worry Junsu a long time ago. They had played so many games wih so many variations over the last ten years that he had yet to get a dare or a truth he hadn’t had before. The six men in the circle knew him almost better than he knew himself.

“Okay, Jaejoong-hyung,” Yoohwan said, squeezing his eyes shut. The boy had way too much alcohol, but he was determined to drink like his older hyung. “Truth or dare?”

Jaejoong had just been dared to drink a nasty concoction that Changmin had mixed up (a standard dare these days) and was still feeling its effects, so he picked truth.

Yoohwan thought for a moment and then said, “I always wondered, did you lose your virginity to a girl or a guy and when and who?”

“The who will always be a secret,” Jaejoong said, “but it was a girl and I was thirteen.”

Junsu already knew that, and already knew the girl, had met her and liked her. But Yoohwan’s eyes went wide in surprise.

“Thirteen!” Junho almost shouted.

Junsu smirked at his twin brother and really hoped neither one of them got that question.

Jaejoong must have seen his smirk, because he called on Junsu next, and eyes still connected to Junho’s, Junsu picked dare.

Junho snorted, shaking his head, knowing what his twin was thinking.

“Hmm,” Jaejoong said, tapping his chin with an unsteady finger. They were all so drunk (except for Junsu who had only had one shot of soju) that Junsu was wondering how they were still playing. Well, most of them were still playing. Yoochun and Yunho had been dared to kiss each other and they had yet to come up for air. Yoochun’s shirt was hanging off his arm and Yunho’s pants were unbuttoned.

“Kiss your brother.”

Junsu whipped his head around and stared wide eyed at Jaejoong.

Changmin choked on his drink, and Yoohwan’s eyes went wide.

“And not any of this peck thingy or just a press of lips. I want to see some tongue and I want it to make me horny.”

Junho snorted again. “You’re horny just thinking about it, JaeJae.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Yeah. Kiss him.” He gestured at Junho with his cup.

Changmin slapped the back of Yunho’s head. “Hyung! Jaejoong just dared Junsu to make out with Junho.”

The 2U broke apart only long enough to look at the circle, look at each other and then go back to kissing.

Everyone else was focusing on Junsu and Junho, who had sat across from each other in the circle. Junsu was pretty sure that no one at the circle knew about him and Junho. But all of that was about to go out the window. They’d been kissing since they were twelve, and doing more than that as soon as they figured out how. There was no way Junsu could fake an _oh my god this is gross I’m going to kiss my brother!_ reaction.

So he didn’t even try.

“Come here, bro,” Junho said, smirking.

Junsu laughed and crawled across the circle. “You want to put a time limit on this, Jae-hyung?”

Jaejoong smiled at the playful tone and said, “Oh, I’m sure the two of you can do something to satisfy me.”

“I think that’s a different dare,” Junho said as Junsu kneeled in front of his brother.

Jaejoong laughed.

Yoohwan, sitting next to Junho, was holding his breath, face surprised at the playful banter between them. “H-hyung, I …”

Junsu smiled at him, and then Junho kneeled too, shuffling until their chests were pressed together. Junsu wrapped his arms around Junho’s waist, hands slipping down to his ass. Junho’s hands followed the same route and he squeezed Junsu’s ass roughly.

Junsu moaned, mouth opening, and tilted his face up. Junho’s lips covered his and their tongues reached for the other in a familiar dance. Their bodies swayed, pulsing together, and Junsu’s dick grew hard in his pants. With his brother slightly taller, Junsu took the initiative to break the seductive tangle of tongues and kissed down his chin. Junho tilted his head back and Junsu left red marks down his throat.

“Is … is this sufficient?” Junho asked, breathlessly.

“No,” Junsu said before Jaejoong could. “Kiss me again.”

Their heads tilted and their tongues met again, sliding around and by, slurping through lust and control. Control that Junho was losing. He’d had a lot more to drink than Junsu had. His hands massaged Junsu’s ass, moans weaved through their kiss.

“Bedroom. We need a bedroom now,” Junho muttered.

Junsu chuckled. “No, we don’t. Truth or dare, my heart?”

“D-dare,” Junho moaned, lips still demanding more from Junsu’s.

“Get on your knees and suck on me right here, in front of everyone.”

“Oh, fuck yes,” Jaejoong muttered.

Junho moaned and nodded and pushed away. Junsu fell to sitting on his knees and Junho shuffled back, lowered his head and nuzzled Junsu’s jean-covered crotch.

“Dare I ask how long you two have been doing this?” Changmin asked.

Junsu smiled at his dongsaeng. “Not long enough.” His eyes fluttered shut as Junho closed his mouth around his trapped erection.

Junsu gripped his hair tightly and yanked him up. “Unbutton my pants.”

Junsu did not loosen his grip on his hair and Junho winced as he unbuttoned enough buttons to reach in and grab his bare cock.

Jaejoong muttered another obscenity. Eyes slightly clouded with lust, Junsu glanced at him. He had his cock in his hand stroking fast, and Changmin was suddenly making out with Yoohwan.

Junsu’s eyes shut with a sigh at the first touch of his brother’s tongue on his dick. Junho licked the pliant head just once and then opened his mouth and gagged trying to take too much at once. He closed his mouth, sucked in his cheeks and pulled up slowly. Junsu moaned, hips rising trying to stay in his brother’s mouth. Junho balanced himself on Junsu’s thighs and sucked him deep, taking him completely on the third try.

“Fuck, you suck cock so good, brother,” Junsu said, jerking his hips, feeling Junho gag.

“Yeah, he does,” Jaejoong said. “I’m pretty sure he could deep throat Yunho if he tried.”

“Been there, done that,” Junho said, lips against Junsu’s tip, and then he went back to sucking.

“And I thought there were no secrets between us,” Jaejoong said with a laugh.

Junsu laughed with him and then his eyes shut as his brother increased his ministrations. Junsu moaned, jerking up again and yanking Junho’s hair. His orgasm was rushing through him. Being watched added such an insane level of anticipation to the already naughty act of fucking his brother’s mouth.

Junho tightened his throat for a moment and then teased the crown with his mouth, sucking softly while his hand ran up and down the shaft. Junsu curled over his brother, a hand sliding down his back and into his tight jeans. His hand slipped in easily which meant Junho had already unbuttoned them to release the pressure on his own cock. He gripped his brother’s ass, shaking as the teasing brought his orgasm closer. But it wasn’t enough.

With a growl, Junsu shoved his brother away, pushed himself to his knees and spread his legs for leverage. He shoved his jeans and boxers down, completely freeing his cock and in the same moment, grabbed Junho’s face, thumbs curling into his mouth, forcing his jaw open. He didn’t have to be rough, but they both liked it.

“Stroke your cock, slut,” Junsu demanded just before he slammed his dick back into Junho’s throat.

Junho shook, groaning as his hand went under his body.

Junsu kept the tight grip on his brother face and slammed his hips forward over and over. His brother shook from the onslaught, gagging every other thrust or so, but it was what Junsu needed.

His orgasm no longer teased, but coiled low in his gut, balls tightening where they were trapped under the band of his boxers. Junho moaned and shuddered, body quaking through his release, and Junsu let go. He slowed, unable to move as his cock pulsed, and Junho took over, lurching forward to swallow him deep again.

“Fuck!” Junsu shouted and triple-timed his thrusts into Junho’s throat. At the last moment, he pulled away, grabbed his cock and stroked himself, eyes forced wide open as he watched his brother, mouth open, tongue out and covered that eager face in thick pulses of white come.

Junho moaned in satisfaction and licked his lips.

Junsu gasped, trying to regain control. He stroked his cock, squeezing the last pearl of white to the tip. Junho whimpered in need and stuck his tongue out. Junsu laughed, wiping the drop against his brother’s lips.

“Sexy all covered in my come,” Junsu muttered and scooped a clump from above Junho’s eyes to feed to his brother.

“So fucking sexy,” Jaejoong said.

Junsu turned and watched his oldest hyung stroke his cock. He turned to Junho and smiled. “Should we be good dongsaengs and go help him out?”

Junho smirked, turning feral eyes to Jaejoong.

“Don’t … need … oh, fuck! Fuck!” Jaejoong shouted and his body shook and he came suddenly and roughly all over his stomach.

Junsu smiled and looked at Junho. “What do you think?”

Junho growled and crawled toward Jaejoong, his pants falling over his ass. “I think we should make him come again.”

Jaejoong laughed. “You always were the smart twin.”


End file.
